HetaQuest
by SilverDawn12
Summary: Italia y America reciven un extraño libro que los envia a un mundo distinto al suyo, donde sufren un crisis en la que deberan ayudar a solucionarla para volver a donde pertenecen.
1. Prologo

Genial! Ahora vengo con esto... mas es la forma escrita del RPG de Hetalia "HetaQuest" y para hacerlo mas bonito que todas mis historias, porque esta en primera no es mia, solo la traduccion de esta al español en este fic, ademas tendra mas capitulos y cada parte de YouTube sera un capi para que no sea tan dificultosa la lectura XDD bueno, eso, ademas que soy fan de todos los RPG de Hetalia, y aun sigo mas menos de que RomaHeta halla sido descontinuado ;-; bueno, eso

**Titulo: **HetaQuest: Libro al Español [Si, le quite la otra parte al publicarlo]  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Fantasia - Aventura - AU  
><strong>Autor: <strong>RPG by Fujino (富士乃) - YouTube Traslate by SotetAG - Traducion ha este Fic por mi, SilverDawn12  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T [Por lenguaje de Alfred y talvez luego sea M, depende de como gire la historia]  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Hetalia son de Himaruya Hidekaz - El RPG pertenece a Fujino (富士乃) - La traduccion Japones-Ingles es de SotetAG - La traduccion Eng-Spa es mia

[Demasiadas precauciones, pero solo lo hago por ser fan :D]

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologo<span>**

En una biblioteca posiblemente cercana al centro de conferencias de la ONU, se encontraban Italia, la persona representante de dicha nación, y América, el representante de los Estados Unidos de Norte América. Ambos buscando un "libro" que varios de sus compañeros, también personificaciones de países del mundo, les pidieron que "leyeran", aunque a lo que en realidad se referían era que entendieran la situación en la que se encontrasen. El dichoso "libro" según ellos debían de leer era "La Atmosfera" y lo habían estado buscando durante un tiempo.

- No puedo encontrarlo… - Decía el chico estadounidense, viendo un tomo sobre la mesa del lugar, obviamente el libro incorrecto.

- "La Atmosfera" que debemos leer. ¿Dónde podría estar? – Se preguntaba el italiano a sí mismo, mientras buscaba en uno de los estantes donde habían cantidades de libros.

- Hemos estado buscando por todos lados y aun no podemos encontrarlo. Debe ser un libro legendario… – El americano dijo, sintiéndose algo derrotado hasta que recupero su habitual entusiasmo – ¡Pero no importa que tan difícil sea, no me rendiré! ¡Después de todo, soy un héroe!

Italia miraba el entusiasmo que tenía América desde los estantes, hasta que llego una chica misteriosa encapuchada, vestida de tonos blancos y grisáceos, acercándose al norteamericano.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – Le pregunto la mujer al rubio.

El castaño se acercó a la mesa para hablarle a la extraña – ¡Estamos buscando la legendaria atmosfera que debemos leer! – Le hablo con su típica alegría.

- ¿La legendaria atmosfera que deben de leer…? – Más que una pregunta, lo dijo como una comprobación. Espero unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar - … Tal vez sea esto - Ambos chicos expectantes observaron a la mujer.

- ¡¿Verdad? – Pregunto con entusiasmo el estadounidense.

- Puedes quedártelo si lo quieres. No lo necesito – Le entrego el extraño libro al americano.

- ¡Grazie! – El italiano le agradeció en su propio idioma - ¿Qué tal si tomamos té la próxima vez que nos encontremos? – Le ofreció como agradecimiento.

- Esperare por eso – Le dio de respuesta la encapuchada.

La chica se retiró del lugar, e Italia se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su compañero, con el libro que la mujer le entrego en sus manos.

- ¡La atmosfera que debemos leer! – Exclamaba América con el libro en manos – ¡Finalmente lo encontramos! – Observó más detenidamente el objeto que sostenía, era algo extraño – De cualquier forma, se ve realmente lujoso. Tiene unas gemas incrustadas en la cubierta – Exactamente, tenia cinco gemas que formaban un pentágono sobre este, de las doce del reloj de forma horaria eran de color blanca, negra, verde, azul y roja, además de que era completamente negro algo opaco. Entonces América noto otra cosa sobre el libro – Y no tiene título o el nombre del autor. Que extraño.

- Tal vez – Pensó Italia en una posibilidad – ¿Es porque es un libro legendario, y no solo uno ordinario? – Olvido eso, su entusiasmo pudo con el - ¡De todas maneras, vamos a leerlo ahora!

Ambos abrieron el libro del principio, mirando la página.

- Oh, un índice – Dijo el italiano – Veamos… Parece que está dividido en tres capítulos. – Leyó el que se encontraba más arriba – Capitulo uno: Feliciano…

- Capitulo dos: Alfred… - Le siguió el estadounidense leyendo el siguiente.

En eso una luz blanca ilumino la habitación por un momento.

- ¡¿Q-que? – Se asustó el castaño, ya casi lagrimeando del miedo.

Y antes que dijera otra palabra, una especie de rayo o haz de luz lo envolvió y lo hizo desaparecer, dejando solo rastros de lo que fuese aquello que envolvió al joven italiano.

- ¡Italia! – Gritando el americano de la sorpresa que recibió por ello – Mierda, ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Es lo último que pudo exclamar el rubio antes de que el mismo rayo de luz lo envolviera y lo hiciera desaparecer al igual que su compañero. Ambos sin dejar ningún rastro que dijera que estuvieron en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Bien, otro dia subo lo que falta de la parte uno, deje esto pequeño como prologo porque senti que eso era, y que lo verdadero pasa en el capitulo I :D luego lo otro y haci...<br>**¿Me dejan Review aunque sea solo de trabajo de traductora? .w.**


	2. Feliciano: Parte 1

Bien, capitulo uno del capitulo uno... creo que ya se como ponerle xD "Italia se habla a si mismo"  
>Bueno hay tuve unos conflictos si pueden ayudarme, gracias, eso.<p>

**Titulo: **HetaQuest: Libro al Español  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Fantasia - Aventura - AU  
><strong>Autor: <strong>RPG by Fujino (富士乃) - YouTube Traslate by SotetAG - Traducion Fic por SilverDawn12  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Hetalia son de Himaruya Hidekaz - El RPG pertenece a Fujino (富士乃) - La traduccion Japones-Ingles es de SotetAG - La traduccion Eng-Spa es mia.

[Lo del titulo era una broma XD]

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno:<strong>

**Feliciano**

Era un frondoso bosque muy verde, con muchos árboles que rodeaban un claro con hierba alta y una que otra flor o hierbajos creciendo dentro de este. Ese era el sitio donde apareció Italia luego de que esa extraña luz que salió de la nada lo consumió por completo. Solo teniendo su casi apreciada bandera blanca consigo, estaba más calmado de lo que otros esperarían en una situación como esa.

- … Hmm… - Observaba mejor el lugar donde se encontraba - … ¿Dónde estoy? – Decía con la reacción normal que todos esperarían de él, desesperado. Empezó a buscar algo a los alrededores, o mejor dicho a alguien – ¡América! ¡¿Dónde estás? – Escucho el sonido de algo acercarse – ¡¿A-América?

Que equivocado estaba, era un lobo que se le acercaba rápidamente con claras intenciones de querer atacarle. El solo logro lanzar un grito, si es que se le puede llamar a eso, que era su habitual "Ve~".

Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer cuando el animal se le lanzo encima fue golpearlo con su bandera, pero eso logro enojarlo y se volvió contra el lastimándolo un poco. Cogió su bandera y lo volvió a golpearlo, haciendo que el animal terminara en el suelo derrotado. Aun siendo una nación débil, seguía siendo una nación más resistente y fuerte que una persona normal.

Y aunque haya sido solo un par de golpes, lo dejo cansado, jadeando además de asustado.

- ¿¡Q-Que demonios fue eso!

No quería esperar a que algo extraño le respondiera o que otro animal llegase, así que se fue caminando por el bosque. Fue por un sendero corto que había por allí, más o menos a la mitad de este de nuevo comenzó a desesperarse por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso? Esto parece uno de esos juegos de la casa de Japón – Ya tenía lagrimas por sus ojos, no quería estar allí, quería saber dónde se encontraba América y largarse – ¿Esto es un tipo de mundo alterno? ¿Podre algún momento volver a mi mundo? ¡Ve! ¡Estoy muy nervioso! – Comenzó a llorar, en verdad no quería estar allí - ¡¿Y si un extraño monstruo o fantasma aparece? ¡Oh, pero es la mitad del día entonces no puede haber ningún fantasma!

Con ese pensamiento siguió adelante hasta un siguiente pequeño prado, donde en medio de este había una persona de pie a espaldas de él. Y viéndola mejor se asustó de pronto.

- ¡Fa-Fa-FANTASMA! – Dio la vuelta e intento irse corriendo del lugar.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡No te vayas! – Oyó que le decían a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo en seco al oír aquellas palabras, que lo asustaron más de lo que estaba - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Hay fantasmas en la mitad del día! ¡Por favor, no me maldigas! – Le rogaba al fantasma.

- ¡Solo escúchame! ¡No te voy a hacer nada! – Intentaba calmar al asustado, o mejor dicho aterrado, italiano.

- … ¿De verdad?

- Sip – Ya al haber dejado de llorar, Italia se acercó al otro chico – Se ve que puedes verme. Yo soy Feliciano ¿Y tú?

- Soy Italia… - Le respondió algo temeroso – Un chico tonto que ama la pasta y la pizza… - En su mente solo pensaba - _¿Qué debo hacer? Usualmente no hablo con fantasmas…_

- Oh, yo amo la pasta también – Le daba como respuesta el fantasma – Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. También nos vemos parecidos. Es como situ no fueras otra persona – A excepción de la ropa, eran exactamente iguales.

_- Pero él no se ve que fuera un mal tipo _– Era lo que ahora rondaba por la cabeza de Italia – ¿Si~ Puede que seas un doppelgänger*? ¿_Espera, no morimos cuando nos encontramos con uno? Bueno, no importa. Solo preguntare cosas más importantes ahora… - _En este momento se volvió mas serio, quería preguntar algo de suma importancia – A propósito, ¿Por qué eres transparente?

Feliciano se deprimió por aquella pregunta, pero lo mejor era decirle – A decir verdad, acabo de morir…

- ¿Er…? – Italia no se esperaba algo tan directo - ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Q-Que ocurrió!

- Realmente…

_-Flashback-_

Feliciano estaba escapando de un monstruo de ojos brillantes y piel negra como la noche, justamente en el mismo claro donde se encontraban conversando en ese momento, pero quedó atrapado entre unos frondosos árboles que no le daban paso y el monstruo que lo perseguía.

- ¡N-No me comas; No tengo buen sabor! – Le imploraba a la bestia, ver si desistía en lastimarlo.

Calmadamente, una chica con vestido oscuro y rubios cabellos se acercaba a ellos, posicionándose detrás de la criatura de ojos rojos, mientras esta última le gruñía fuertemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme? – Feliciano se dirigía a la mujer, que parecía tener el control total de la situación.

- Algo muy simple – Le respondía con voz monótona.

- Ese monstruo… ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes algo que hacer con los monstruos?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? No tiene sentido, porque vas a morir aquí – Había dicho como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Mátalo – Le ordeno a la bestia.

La criatura obedeció sin chistar, y de un zarpazo atravesó el pecho de Feliciano, quien solo dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. Retrocedió unos pasos y se desplomo en el suelo, pues aun podía escuchar la voz de aquella chica.

- Ahora ya no podrás ir al encuentro en Saia (1) – Le decía al chico tirado en el suelo – No dejare a nadie entrometerse en mi camino.

Feliciano intento reunir las fuerzas que le quedaban para poder responderle - … Lo sabía… Entonces eso es lo que querías… - En eso, quiso disculparse con alguien de la junta que tendría por el no poder ir a ella - Lud… Lo… Lamento…

- … - Ella lo tomaba como un juego, así que le dijo algo que podría a ver sido importante si hubiera logrado escapar - … Ya que vas a morir, te lo diré. Soy Natalya. ¿Aun puedes escucharme?

_-Fin Flashback-_

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió… - Le termino de contar Feliciano.

Italia con claras dudas en su cara le pregunto - ¿Entonces, que pasó con tu cuerpo?

- Parecer ser que ellos se lo llevaron – Algo decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? Aunque, supongo que es porque aun estas unido a algo en este mundo…

- Quiero que mires allí… - Le señalo un punto al lado suyo, sobre hierba algo alta.

Italia se acercó a ese sitio, recogiendo lo que parecía una piedra en un colgante.

- ¿Un pendiente? – Lo observo con detenimiento, aunque solo fuera un dije con una extraña piedra en el – Tiene una piedra blanca.

- ¡Ese pendiente es muy importante para mí! – Decía con cierto entusiasmo, pero luego su cara se volvió a una de tristeza – Justo después que perdí la conciencia, me di cuenta que se me cayó ese colgante, y estaba muy preocupado… Cuando llegue, estaba así.

Italia estaba preocupado por ello – Tú sigues aquí porque estas unido al colgante… - Le dijo como si le revelara algún secreto.

- Bueno, aunque esa no es la única cosa con la que estoy enlazado – Le complemento a lo que acababa de decir – ¡De cualquier forma, estoy agradecido de que estés aquí! Estaba preocupado de que alguien que no pueda verme se lo llevara.

- Este pendiente es en verdad muy importante para ti, ¿No lo es?

- Sí. Es una reliquia familiar, y es importante para mi trabajo – Se sentía muy orgulloso de su preciado objeto.

Italia aun no sonreía, solo quería saber una cosa más - ¿Qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante?

Su cara feliz se tornó a una de preocupación – Realmente, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer… - se quedó pensando en ellas un buen rato - … - Una extraña y tal vez inteligente idea cruzo por su mente - ¡Italia! ¡Tengo un favor que debo pedirte!

Algo impresionado por el cambio de Feliciano, se giró hacia el - ¿Qué es todo eso tan repentino?

- ¡Quiero que te pongas en mi lugar por un tiempo!

- ¿Ponerme en tu lugar? – el italiano se sintió algo confundido - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer?

- Un amigo mío va a encontrase con el patriarca de la villa de Saia – Le explicó – Se suponía que sería el mediador de esa reunión, pero… Ya que estoy así… ¡Quiero que vallas en mi lugar!

- ¿¡Que! – Ya no cabía en la impresión con la que se encontraba - ¡No puedo! ¡Eso suena muy difícil!

- ¡Hay un pequeño ritual que debes hacer, pero es muy simple! – Le seguía explicando lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¡P-Pero tu amigo se dará cuenta de eso! – Ahora se estaba asustando del plan.

- ¡Está bien! – Le aseguraba Feliciano – Nos vemos idénticos. Pienso que nuestras personalidades son algo similares también. ¡Además, iré contigo y te daré consejos! Te diré todo lo que necesites saber.

- Hmm… - Ahora ya no estaba nada seguro en que se había metido.

- ¡Por favor! – Se dio cuenta de la reacción que tomo y estaba algo desesperado de lo que ocurriría si no se presentara a esa reunión importante - ¡Tú eres el único a quien puedo preguntarle!

- … - En eso estaba de acuerdo, podría ser que nadie más pasara por aquel lugar, y si lo había, cuando seria - ¡Muy bien! Lo intentare. Aunque no sé qué tan lejos puedo ir.

- ¡Gracias! – El fantasma estaba muy complacido el que aceptara, ahora debía de encargarse de todo lo que debía hacer Italia para que todo resultase como esperaba – Ahora, primero debes ir a la villa al este de aquí. Allí es donde mi amigo esta.

Todo estaba dicho, y ahora solo debían de poner marcha el plan, y estar preparados para cualquier altercado que podría presentárseles. Italia no sabía en qué grandes problemas se estaba metiendo, pero si lograba hacerse pasar por Feliciano, podría descubrir el cómo llego a ese mundo y si habría alguna forma de volver al suyo propio. Su travesía por ese mundo ya había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Italia [Inútil]: <strong>Nación que fue enviada a un mundo alterno cuando abrió un libro. Ama la pasta y la pizza.

* * *

><p>*Doppelgänger: Es el vocablo aleman que se refiere al doble fantasmagorico de una persona viva. Literalmente significa "Doble andante". Italia cree que es su fantasma, y como dice una leyenda o no me acuerdo que era, uno se muere si ve el suyo propio.<p>

(1) Saia = Asia :P

EDIT: Bien, con la ayuda del propio traductor [Hablo de SotetAG, no el de google xD] puse lo que yo pienso seria la mejor forma de traducirlo, y eso creo. Me ayudo mucho y me siento, como decirlo, ¿alagada podria decirse? de que Sotet halla visto esto y mi rodilla y mi cabeza sufrieron en una pared a causa de eso xD [Literalmente o_ó] e hice el ridiculo en medio de mis clases de Ingles, porque estaba leyendo los Review que me dejaron, soy mala alumna xD Y eso, Gracias, Saludos, Thanks You SotetAG, you've been very helpful :3 [No se si lo escribi bien XD]

Y eso hasta ahora... Espero que entiendan lo enredada que es la cosa y eso... y que de aqui es mas emocionante :P

**Review? :3**


	3. Feliciano: Parte 2

Si se, tarde mucho, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, eso digo :D si quieren saber porque tarde, fue que estoy en epoca de examenes, asi que espero que entiendan, y de aqui no lo actualizare hasta la proxima semana... talvez el fin de, pero no estoy segura asique no esperen mucho, hoy subi porque tengo tiempo, hay paro en mi cole y no fui a clases xD ya eso, a que terminaron de traducir al ingles todo el capitulo de Italia xDDD intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda para alcanzar òwó!

**Reviews:  
>Gemini Artemis: <strong>OMG! REALLY? Seriously I shouted like a lil' girl when I read your review xDDD really o_eU I dunno if you're gonna read this but thanks for that, that make me happy. And my head still hurt for that... yeah, I hit my head with the wall, after I hit it with the table... don't ask me... [Bad English, Sorry ^^U]  
><strong>Nyx Selene: <strong>Siiii~ el "Amigo" quer ira a ver es el macho fornido que todos aman xD Gracias por leerlo :P  
><strong>Elial Tora Daitan: <strong>Gracias, aunque segun yo es mejor ver los videitos igual, y tambien igual soy pesima para relatar cosas asi, si cuando se las cuento a mis amigas como que le hago voces y mimica para que comprendan... y se rien mas xD dicen que tengo la misma voz de Rusia xD y por eso de los flashback, te aseguro que es primera primerisima vez que escribi un flashback, vere como me sale mas facil y eso, gracias por la ayudita :P  
><strong>Ruby Kagamine: <strong>En serio no la conocias? bueno... son mas conocidas RomaHeta y HetaOni, esta es una forma de hacerla mas conocida xD y igual siento que no hago mucho solo traduciendo, mas daria todo el credito a SotetAG, mas es cosa de que sabia ingles y me vinieron ganas de hacerla, muy divertido en todo caso xD

**Titulo: **HetaQuest: Libro al Español  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Fantasia - Aventura - AU  
><strong>Autor: <strong>RPG by Fujino (富士乃) - YouTube Traslate by SotetAG - Traducion Fic por SilverDawn12  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Hetalia son de Himaruya Hidekaz - El RPG pertenece a Fujino (富士乃) - La traduccion Japones-Ingles es de SotetAG - La traduccion Eng-Spa es mia.

_Pensamientos  
><em>Dialogos entre Italia y Feliciano [Solo cuando hay alguien presente]

* * *

><p>Italia caminaba por el bosque al que había llegado extrañamente, pero ahora lo acompañaba, o mejor dicho se metió en su cabeza literalmente, el fantasma de un chico igual a él, llamado Feliciano, y por un encargo de el ahora debía encontrar a un muchacho amigo del espíritu en un pueblo cercano al lugar donde se encontraba. Extrañamente durante el camino se encontró con algo de dinero.<p>

- ¿El pueblo está al este de aquí, cierto? – Le pregunto Italia al fantasma.

- Correcto – Le dio como respuesta, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de preocupación – Pero algunos extraños monstruos empezaron a aparecer hace poco, ten cuidado. Ellos son increíblemente grandes y se ven como las mezclas de diferentes animales. ¡Son llamados "quimeras", pero solo unas pocas personas los llaman de esa forma! La mayoría los llama "monstruos". Aunque ellos no existían antes…

- ¿No sabes porque empezaron a aparecer? – Pregunto el italiano.

- Primero aparecieron a los alrededores de la capital imperial – Contesto Feliciano aun con su expresión preocupada – Sé que comenzaron a expandir hacia el este… Pero no sé de donde vinieron exactamente – Volvió a cambiar su rostro a uno un poco más alegre – ¡Después de lo que me ocurrió, ahora que conozco a esa mujer llamada Natalya que se llevó a esos monstruos, tiene algo que hacer con ellos!

Al menos ahora sabía algo sobre los monstruos que se encontraban allí, pero el resto de los animales - ¿Qué animales normalmente tienen aquí, entonces?

- Bueno… - Recordaba lo que usualmente veía por esos lares – Supongo que hay algunos lobos, y algunas veces dragones voladores – Sonrió de una manera algo infantil, recordando algo muy interesante – ¡Si te acercas a las montañas, puede que veas algunos fénix!

Ahora sí que Italia estaba espantado – Er… Oh, ya veo… _¿Esas extrañas criaturas son normales?_ – Pensaba - _¡No veo cual es la diferencia de los monstruos! –_ Intentando olvidar aquello durante el camino, noto que no sabía cómo se veía el amigo de Feliciano, si lo veía seguramente no lo reconocería. Lo mejor era preguntarle – A propósito, ese amigo tuyo, ¿Cómo es él? Dime algunos de sus rasgos.

- Su nombre es Ludwig – Comenzó – Yo lo llamo Lud. Él es terco y fornido, ¡pero es realmente un buen tipo!

- Ya veo – El italiano estaba con una cara que demostraba impresión y curiosidad – _Suena como Alemania – _Divagaba en su mente.

Feliciano miro a su alrededor, con extrema cautela – Aquí también es peligroso, lo mejor sería ir al pueblo rápido – Le dijo a Italia.

- Si – Contesto alegre.

Continuando su rumbo por el campo abierto, siempre en dirección al este sin desviarse a otro lado, pues de esa forma llegarían más rápido y no se encontrarían con cosas desagradables como lo son aquellos monstruos que aparecieron, y uno que otros animales salvajes que quisieran atacarlos. Además que de esa forma Italia no se agotaría tan rápido, como tan común le ocurría en los entrenamientos que tenía con Alemania.

Ya llegado al pueblo, Italia vio en la entrada dos estándares a cada lado de ella, de color dorado con rojo, y con su atención en ellos entro despreocupado a la pequeña villa. Mirando a su alrededor, una persona que se encontraba de pie al lado del hospedaje le llamo la atención, pues los estaba mirando, bueno solo a él.

- E-Esa persona de allí… - Más que a otros, se lo dijo a sí mismo, mientras que aquella persona se acercó con unos pasos firmes, deteniéndose justo en frente de él.

- ¿¡En donde has estado! – Él le pregunto gritando a Italia, era un hombre de cabellos rubios echados hacia atrás, con ojos claros, vestía una túnica verde con una cruz de hierro adornándola y un traje negro que le llegaba bajo las rodillas y cargaba con un látigo que colgaba de su cinturón, se veía muy fuerte y su cara de enojo no ayudaba mucho a que Italia no se asustara un poco, además que le recordaba ciegamente a alguien que conocía muy bien.

_- ¡Es Alemania! –_ Sabia que el como lo había descrito Feliciano era muy parecido a su compañero alemán, pero que se pareciera físicamente ya era algo ridículo. En esos momentos estaba llorando del miedo, al igual que su acompañante espíritu.

- ¡Italia, este es Lud! – Le recordaba Feliciano, y su punto a favor era que solo el italiano podía escucharlo - ¡Él es en verdad fornido, se cuidadoso!

- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡OK! – De una forma le respondía a través de su mente a su huésped – _¡Es verdad, este no es Alemania…!_

- ¡Feliciano! –Lo regañaba de nuevo el rubio - ¡¿Estas escuchándome?

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpaba como podía el pobre italiano - ¡Fui al bosque por mi propia cuenta!

- En verdad, tu… - Se rindió ante la forma en que lo dijo, pero notaba algo extraño en el chico, algo distinto a como lo había visto la última vez - ¿Hm? ¿Oye, que le ocurrió a tu ropa?

- Er… - Ahora era Feliciano el asustado de la situación - ¡Dile una buena excusa! – Lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Pensando en cómo se lo diría a Alemania, se lo dijo a Ludwig - ¡Señor, me caí espectacularmente y tuve que comprar nueva ropa, señor! – No se esperaba que fuera una buena idea, hasta el entro en razón de eso y se desesperó – _¿En serio se creerá eso? Mis ropas son completamente diferentes…_

- ¿No estas lastimado? – Ya más calmado, el mayor se escuchó algo ¿preocupado?

_- ¡¿Huh? –_ Italia se sorprendió mucho ante esa reacción.

- … ¡Asegúrate de ser mas cuidadoso en el futuro! – Fue la orden del rubio.

- ¡S-Señor, sí, señor! – Eso de actuar tal como lo haría con su aliado le resultaba muy bien – _Es un poco agradable..._

- Te fuiste por mucho tiempo – Ludwig le explicaba la situación a Italia, creyendo que era su amigo – Sera de noche si vamos al bosque ahora. No tenemos elección más que pasar la noche aquí. ¿Está claro?

- ¡Señor, entendido, señor!

- Hay cosas que necesitamos tener listos durante el tiempo que nos queda… Te dejare al cuidado del dinero para el viaje, pero no lo gastes en cosas innecesarias – Ludwig le entrego el dinero a Italia. Estaría esperándolo a un lado de la posada.

Ya con el dinero guardado, Italia quería averiguar más sobre el lugar donde se encontraba y que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mundo, de esa forma no estaría tan perdido, más de lo normal, y sería más eficiente para ayudar a la gente que vivían allí. La mejor forma era preguntarles a los aldeanos de ese pueblo que ni el nombre sabia, lo tenía decidido, a la primera persona que se le cruzara le preguntaría sobre el pueblo con la excusa de ser un extranjero, aunque de mentira no tenía nada. Su suerte era tal que había una persona justo de pie cercana a la entrada.

- Disculpe señor – Se acercó a ese tipo - ¿Qué lugar es este?

- ¡Esta es la villa de alimentos, Lytia (1)! La villa le provee comida a este continente.

- Muchas gracias, señor – Con ese gesto se marchó más adentro de la villa.

Siguiendo delante llego a unos campos de cultivo, estos estaban llenos de verduras verdes que se veían exquisitas. Se quedó cerca de un aldeano que estaba en medio de ese campo

- ¡Qué bien se ve todo esto!

- ¡Tenemos otra buena cosecha este año! – Dijo el señor – Ahora, si solo los monstruos se fueran… - Italia entendía bien a que se refería, un buen tiempo no es lo mismo si cosas como esas andan estropeando todo.

- Me dan problemas esos monstruos que empezaron a aparecer últimamente… - Dijo un anciano que se encontraba en el mismo campo, cerca de donde estaban – Y la gente de la villa de Saia tampoco han estado viniendo aquí tan a menudo…

Y como si se hubiera acordado de algo, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar. Si se separara de Ludwig estaría completamente perdido.

Saliendo de ese campo vio a un anciano, usando su razonamiento casi nulo, creyó que debería saber mucho acerca de los lugares cercanos de allí, así que decidió preguntarle el cómo se llegaba a Saia.

- Para ir a Saia, tienes que ir a través de un profundo bosque… Ahí hay monstruos ahora… Bueno, aunque nunca eh estado allí por mi cuenta – Fue lo que le respondió.

Muy bien, otra cosa que le aterraba demasiado, lugares desconocidos, y además, llenos de monstruos que podrían lastimarlo, y para empeorarlo todo, no tenía a Alemania para protegerse cuando todo se pusiera feo. Otra idea que se le vino a la mente fue el conseguirse algo con que protegerse, de esa forma fue a una tienda de armas para conseguirse un escudo, pero que no fuera demasiado caro, o tendría problemas con Ludwig. Luego de conseguirse lo que pensó que sería necesario para no salir demasiado lastimado, fue a comprar cosas que le ayudarían si salía lastimado y unas que otras cosas para cuando estuviera agotado.

Pero al terminar sus preparativos, siguió dando vueltas por la pequeña villa, enterándose de cosas interesantes y que le pondrían al tanto de lo que antes ocurría en ese lugar y el cómo cambiaron las cosas. Como el que antes, personas de Saia algunas veces venían a esta villa y sus magos ayudaban con los enfermos, y algo que lo impresiono, que Lytia hacia alimento para enviarlo por todo el continente. Al terminar de recorrerla, quería salir a ver el cómo era la villa por fuera, pero al intentar salir, fue atrapado por su ahora acompañante.

- … Feliciano

- ¡E-En verdad no estaba pensando en salir de la villa! – Ahora si se había asustado del rubio.

- Solo iba a decir que si has terminado, vamos devuelta a la posada – Y sin perder un segundo se dirigieron juntos a donde pasarían la noche.

Dentro de esta, Ludwig detuvo a Italia, había olvidado hacer algo – Voy a preguntarle a los aldeanos un poco más sobre el bosque. Quiero que te quedes en el cuarto cuidando nuestras pertenencias – Y a modo de advertencia - ¡No vayas a ningún lado por tu cuenta!

- ¡Señor, entendido, señor! – El más alto se fue y el italiano se dirigió a su habitación.

En esta había dos camas, un guardarropa donde dejaron sus cosas, un cuadro en el que había una especie de mapa y una mesa con dos sillas. Italia se sentó en una, mientras que Feliciano salió de él y se "sentó" en la otra.

- Phew, finalmente puedo salir – Se alivió Feliciano.

- Eso es bastante practico – Le decía Italia – Me refiero a aparecer y desaparecer así.

- Estaba preocupado de que la gente pudiera verme si salía.

- Se ve que Ale-quiero decir, Lud no ha sospechado nada en absoluto – Sabia que si el rubio se enteraba que el castaño ya no estaba en este mundo, abrían serios conflictos - ¡Estaba sorprendido de lo idéntico que es Lud a un amigo mío! ¡Ellos incluso hablan de la misma manera!

- ¿Enserio? – Ahora Feliciano era el sorprendido – Tal vez es porque somos similares, entonces ¿Nuestros amigos también son parecidos? – Ambos se quedaron sonriendo unos segundos por aquella clase de coincidencias – A todo esto, fui muy apresurado al pedirte que tomaras mi lugar que no se nada sobre ti.

- Yo tampoco se mucho sobre ti – Fue la respuesta del italiano – Me pregunto porque no pregunte nada mientras veníamos aquí.

- ¡No es tarde para hacerlo ahora! – Le propuso - ¿Oh, de dónde vienes? Yo soy de Spina (2) ¿De casualidad, eres de Ramneyg (3)?

- Er… No – Sentía que le hablaban en un idioma totalmente desconocido.

- ¿Entonces, de Avenir (4)? – Y seguía con los nombres – Creo que es un poco lejos de aquí.

- No creo que me vayas a creer, pero no soy en realidad de este mundo – Finalmente confeso – Acabe en este mundo después de que abrí un libro que conseguí de alguien… En verdad quiero regresar a mi mundo lo mas pronto posible.

- … - Feliciano se quedó mirando fijamente al pobre chico.

_- ¡Debe estar pensando que soy un bicho raro!_ – El pobre italiano no se quitaba eso de la mente.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Esta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien de otro mundo!

- ¡¿Tú me crees? – Se sorprendió, no esperaba esa reacción.

- Hace mucho tiempo, solíamos mezclarnos con gente de otro mundo – Eso lo explicaba todo - ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Siempre quise encontrarme con alguien de otro mundo!

Ese día era muy bueno para Italia, es el día en que más ideas llegaron a su mente - ¿No sabes cómo ir de un mundo al otro? Quiero regresar a mi mundo tan pronto como termine de hacer lo que me pediste…

- Lo siento – Sabia que venía la parte mala – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo; no sé nada más que eso.

- … ¿Nunca podré volver?

- Tal vez si le preguntas al patriarca de Saia mañana, él vaya a decirte más. ¡Escuche que sabe mucho!

- ¡¿En verdad? Ahora me siento con un poco de esperanza.

- ¡También te ayudare a que regreses a tu mundo!

- ¡Grazie, Feliciano! – Ahora estaba mucho más feliz, pues tenía una ligera posibilidad de regresar a su hogar con todos sus amigos y su hermano.

- Si eres de otro mundo, mejor te explico sobre la geografía y otras cosas de este mundo – Se levantó y fue hasta el mapa que había en la pared, le ayudaría mucho el poder explicarle con algo grafico – Hay un mapa aquí mismo, entonces lo hare simple – En el mapa se mostraban tres grandes masas de tierra, casi obviamente serían los continente de allí, y una especie de pequeña isla en el centro de todo – Aquí es donde estamos ahora, Lytia. Y este continente es llamado Leben (5). Es controlado por el Imperio Ära (6) – Le mostraba la masa de tierra más grande de las tres, que cruzaba por todo el mapa en la parte más baja, estaba atravesado por la mitad por un rio, y a la izquierda del rio, en medio de la planicie, estaba la villa donde se encontraban – Saia, el lugar donde vamos, está en esta área, y es una región autónoma. Es por eso que tienen una cultura única – Le señalaba la punta izquierda de todo el continente, una zona rodeada de montañas y bosque – Este continente es el que mencione antes, Avenir. Es controlado por el Reino de Âge (7). El norte es muy verde, pero la otra mitad del continente es desierto – Le señalaba otra masa de tierra en la esquina superior derecha que era similar a lo que conocía por América del Norte, solo que este tenía el enorme desierto – Este continente es Proshloye (8) – La ultima masa de tierra a la otra esquina superior del mapa, un lugar que se parecía a Rusia – Es controlado por el Imperio Vyek (9). Nunca eh estado ahí, pero escuche que no hay nada excepto nieve. Supongo que es eso en una palabra. Aunque hay otros pueblos. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre ellos también?

- ¿Podemos parar aquí? Aun si me dices más, no podre recordar nada de eso – Y eso era cierto, con mucha suerte recordaría el continente donde se encontraba, tal vez ni eso – ¡Gracias por contarme todo eso, Feliciano!

En eso escucharon a Ludwig entrar, así que rápidamente Feliciano volvió a Italia, desapareciendo de la vista. El rubio al entrar se dirigió directo al italiano.

- Se ve que en verdad es muy peligroso ir al bosque ahora – Le informaba al castaño – No hay solo animales salvajes, también quimeras.

- ¿Ellos están también afuera de la villa, no?

- Maldición. Entonces es verdad que están viniendo a las afueras de Lytia.

- Me pregunto qué es lo que buscan…

- Todo lo que sabemos es que claramente ellos no son naturales. Espero que consigamos la cooperación de Saia…

- Me pregunto cómo es el patriarca – Dijo Italia pensando en algo que no fuera tan deprimente – Espero que sea un buen tipo.

- Eso espero – Y de verdad deseaba que fuera alguien agradable que aceptara su pedido.

- ¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí, no? –Le pregunto saliéndose del tema.

- Sí. Vamos a levantarnos temprano mañana. Asegúrate de descansar bien hoy día.

- ¡Va bene! – Fue lo que termino respondiéndole.

Luego de una noche de descanso, muy temprano en la mañana, se dirigieron a la salida de la villa. Sin saber que de ese momento no tendrían un camino muy agradable a su destino, pero con la frente en alto, comenzaron su travesia hacia Saia en busca de la ayuda del pueblo para el mal que pronto acecharía en el camino de Italia y sus nuevos compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig [Caballero]: <strong>Amigo de Feliciano enviado de Ramneyg fornido

* * *

><p>(1)Lytia = Italy = Italia<p>

(2)Spina = Spain = España [Ole! xD]

(3)Ramneyg = Germany = Alemania

(4)Avenir = "Futuro" en francés

(5)Leben = "Vida" en alemán

(6)Ära = Es en alemán, literalmente es "Era", pero también puede ser "Época" o "Siglo". En mi opinión, lo dejo como "Era"

(7)Âge = En francés, literalmente es "Edad", pero lo tiro más como lo de arriba, lo dejaría como "Era"

(8)Proshloye (Прошлое) = "Pasado" en ruso

(9)Vyek (Век) = En ruso lo mismo de más arriba, dice que es "Edad", pero igual lo dejaría mejor de "Era"

Se que lo que Feli le explica a Italia es muy agotador, pero seria el parrafo mas largo que hay, :P

**Review? owo?**


	4. Feliciano: Parte 3

**PERDONADME LA VIDA!  
><strong>Seeeee, se que no meresco perdon alguno, mas de un mes sin actualizar esta cosa y no querrar oir excusas baratas... asi que les traigo excusas de palo y medio xD [Algunso entenderan xD]  
>Lo primero es que tengo traducidos parias partes, mas o menos unos 3 capitulos ma ssi no me equivoco, PERO [odio cuando hay un pero por delante] Aun no los edito correctamente... varios errores que normalmente arreglo los voy a subir, hay esta el problema, word no me dejaba abrirlos por no se que onda, bueeee, cuando solucione eso todo el Office se me desinstalo y al volverlo a instalar mi PC no queria prender, ODIE ESOS MALDITOS 3 O 4 DIAS SIN PC! y que a mi madre se le ocurrio ir a la cordillera a pasar vacaciones de invierno, y ultima excusa que odiaran muchos, al arreglar todo simplemente se me olvidaron esos documentos, que estaba pendiente de los paros y marchasque hay por la educacion aqui en chile lol.<p>

**Reviews:  
>Elial: <strong>Cuando vi ese final literalmente grite: "P$$# MADRE, NO PUEDEN DEJARLO HACI POR LA C$%#%$# AAAAARGH" y mas tranquilita luego me puse feliz de que empezaria el de Alfred y literalmente me ah estado gustando :D  
><strong>Mika: <strong>No te adelantes a hechos, que sale en el capitulo dos lol, aunqueme parece gracioso :D  
><strong>Yukime: <strong>Bueno, no muchos conocen HetaQuest, porque hasta donde estoy enterada es que RomaHeta es el mas conocido pero ahora lo esta alcanzando HetaOni, pero creo que este ultimo es mas conocido, yyyy creo que tienes razon, al releerlo lo veo como GoldenAGE XDD Del tercero no tengo idea, viendo a los continentes, deveria ser alguien emparentaod con Nieve, en primera dije: "IVAN!" pero no lo creo xDDD Y Lovino, pues espera hombre a ver que ocurre xD pero uno no se decepciona nunca xD  
><strong>Y gracias a otros review [Y comentarios directos que me dieron lol] por sus "Gracias por traduccir" Yo digo: "De nada" :D<strong>

**Titulo: **HetaQuest: Libro al Español  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Fantasia - Aventura - AU  
><strong>Autor: <strong>RPG by Fujino (富士乃) - YouTube Traslate by SotetAG - Traducion Fic por SilverDawn12  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Hetalia son de Himaruya Hidekaz - El RPG pertenece a Fujino (富士乃) - La traduccion Japones-Ingles es de SotetAG - La traduccion Eng-Spa es mia.

_Pensamientos. _[Y eso supongo ._.]

* * *

><p>Saliendo del pequeño pueblo en el que se hallaban, Italia, Ludwig y Feliciano, que se encontraba dentro del italiano, se dirigían en dirección al bosque donde el castaño llego por primera vez a ese extraño mundo, solo que en esta ocasión era guiado por el rubio amigo de su "otro yo" y se dirigían a unas montañas de ese bosque, eliminando algunas de esas criaturas extrañas que llamaban quimeras que los atacaban sin razón alguna.<p>

Después de un rato caminando, llegaron a un bosque algo distinto al que antes Italia había estado, este era más oscuro y parecía una especie de laberinto, además que el estar entre montañas le daba una sensación de estar encerrado en él.

- … - Lud se quedó mirando el sendero que había en aquel lugar un rato.

- ¿Lud? – Llamo Italia - ¿Qué ocurre? – Se le acercó un poco, ver si se encontraba todo en orden.

- ¿Piensas que es algo extraño? – Salió de la nada el más alto.

- ¿Huh, que cosa?

- Aunque este es un bosque rico (1), no hay señales de espíritus – Termino explicándole.

- … Tienes razón – Y era verdad que el bosque se encontraba más vacío que los platos de pasta luego de que Italia almorzara - _¡No sé nada sobre señales de espíritus!_

- Tal vez el señor original de este bosque se fue.

- … - Y a cada palabra, el castaño se enredaba más y más.

- No tengo idea de que pueda salir. Procedamos con cautela.

- Si – Que más podría decir, si no conocía nada de por allí.

De esa forma continuaron por el camino algo iluminado de aquel lugar, pero no sin encontrarse con extrañas quimeras que se parecían a los murciélagos que uno conocía o llegando a tramos sin salida, pero de ellos sacaron algo de provecho, además de saber el cómo actuaban las criaturas y el encontrarse con algunas medicinas curativas. Llegando hasta un rio donde se encontraba un viejo puente, cruzándolo casi sin ningún problema y continuando el camino hasta un pequeño claro, pero en este…

- Estamos casi afuera del bosque – Le menciono Ludwig.

- ¡Yay! ¡Ahora podremos decir adiós a los monstruos! – Italia estaba más que contento por la noticia.

- No esperaba encontrar monstruos tan profundo del bosque – Ahora ya estaba más preocupado por la situación – Saia podría no ser segura tampoco – En eso escucharon un extraño ruido proveniente de las sombras, además de una extraña voz que no habían escuchado jamás.

- … LA PIEDRA… DENmE la piedra… - se escuchaba a la criatura desconocida.

- ¡Hay algo allí! – No falto mucho para que el italiano comenzara a llorar asustado.

- ¡Mierda, es enorme! ¡Prepárate, Feliciano! – Le grito el rubio para que dejara de llorar y pudiera defenderse.

Y fue que apareció el dueño de la extraña voz, una quimera, una serpiente blanca gigante con alas de dragón cubiertas de plumas además de unos ojos rojos que podrían atemorizar a cualquiera. Ambos lo único que atinaron fue a atacar al colosal reptil antes de que este acabara con ellos, pero ni se inmuto por los golpes que estos le dieron. Más la serpiente les devolvió el golpe, pero solo llegando a lastimar a Ludwig. Italia intento de nuevo con sus golpes, pero la quimera se los regreso tal como antes.

Sin rendirse, el italiano fue contra la criatura por tercera vez, no quería sentirse débil en esos momentos, pero otra vez pareciese que la serpiente no le herían esos golpes. En cambio, Ludwig volvió a la batalla y esta vez ataco con mayor poder usando su látigo, lo que pareció funcionar más que los ataques anteriores, pero al igual que antes, la criatura albina le devolvió el daño que causo.

Italia aún no se rendía, aunque estaba aterrorizado, continuo con sus vagos ataques con su bandera, solo que la serpiente finalmente logro darse cuenta de que había una 'cosa' de pelo castaño en el lugar molestándola, y ahora solo ataco al chico molesto. Pero el continuo con sus intentos de lastimarla, mientras el otro dio un nuevo intento con su látigo. Ya molesta, alejó a ambos de una sola vez.

La serpiente blanca comenzó con sus ataques más fuertes, ya no quería seguir con ese par, solo quería conseguir lo que venía a buscar. Solo que cuando fue contra ellos, la evitaron y la atacaron lo más fuerte que el cansancio les dejaba, dejándola fuera de batalla de una vez por todas.

- Esa se sintió algo diferente de las que vimos antes – Y en eso, Italia no se equivocaba, si era diferente del resto de las quimeras.

- Nos estaba diciendo que le diéramos la piedra – Recordó Ludwig lo que la extraña criatura estaba diciendo.

- ¿De qué piedra estaba hablando? – Le pregunto el castaño.

- … - Espero un momento para responder – Si es la misma piedra que estoy pensando, mejor nos damos prisa – Eso sin responder exactamente la pregunta que le hizo su acompañante – Esto es más serio de lo que pensé.

Sin querer saber que ocurría en un lugar algo tétrico, ambos siguieron avanzando por el camino que faltaba recorrer.

Ya saliendo del bosque, en medio de una llanura enorme, dieron dirección hacia Saia a cumplir la misión que les fue encomendada a Ludwig y Feliciano, inicalmente.

* * *

><p>Dije que era cortito D: lo lamento de todo corazon D:<p>

(1) Del Bosque Rico: Que tiene mucha naturaleza, alguien que lo leyo por mi aparte me dijo: "Bosque con mucho dinero?" y yo quede haci... Cuack? lol y eso paso.

El proximo cap si quieren, y creo que lo hare, lo subire por la noche, para compenzar el haber faltado mas de un mes sin actualizarlo... y arreglare algo que vi que a una palabra le faltaban letra lol y eso, nos leemos mas tarde...

**Review aunque sea por gritarme por haber faltado mucho tiempo? ;w;**


	5. Feliciano: Parte 4

A PETICION DE PUBLICO! Bueee fueron 2 o 3 personas que me dijeron lol Ademas dije que subiria este por la noche ._. ademas que me carga esperar que mi pc se descarge un juego, aprovecho en hacer esto, iiiiiiiii ahora me llego un correo de review xDDD bien, almenos se que no abandonaron este fic traduccion como yo lo hize TwT Aun lo siento... ya mucho...

**Reviews [Incluso el que me llegó ahora xD]:  
>Elial: <strong>Yo no tengo vida propia =_= na, es broma, solo la misma aburrida vida de la mayoria de la gente... y este es un poquito mas largo que el anterior... creo que 500 palabras mas xD Ah~ pero no me agrado mucho la actitud de Arthur, pero me dio risa eso de 3 alfreds xD [Dios esto fue muy spoiler xD] lo que sea, tambien creo que no terminara muy bien...  
><strong>kurai:<strong> DEBO SUFRIR POR MI INCONSECUENCIA HACIA EL RESTO DE LOS FANS DE HETALI! ME CASTIGO A MI MISMA! Naaaa, tenia ganas de actualizar ahora y lo dije... no se cuantas veces dije eso xDDDDD Y no importa si eres suecia para dejar review, lo que importa es lo que dices! Su-san ya lo dejo demostrado xD

**Titulo: **HetaQuest: Libro al Español  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Fantasia - Aventura - AU  
><strong>Autor: <strong>RPG by Fujino (富士乃) - YouTube Traslate by SotetAG - Traducion Fic por SilverDawn12  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Hetalia son de Himaruya Hidekaz - El RPG pertenece a Fujino (富士乃) - La traduccion Japones-Ingles es de SotetAG - La traduccion Eng-Spa es mia.

[Ya me estoy aburriendo de poner eso, creo que pal proximo no lo pongo =_=U]

_Pensamientos y la historia antigua.  
><em>Lo que hablan Feliciano e Italia en la mente de Italia

* * *

><p>Al llegar al pueblo de Saia, lograron vislumbrar un enorme edificio que se erguía tras varias construcciones que posiblemente eran casas, tiendas o cosas por el estilo. Apenas entraron vieron a unas cuantas personas caminando por allí, se notaba que era un pueblo muy tranquilo.<p>

- ¿Ustedes acaban de llegar de afuera? – Escucharon una vocecita desde abajo. Era un pequeño niño que se veía feliz por su presencia, o tal vez siempre estaba con esa sonrisa en su cara – Este es Saia. Espero les agrade estar aquí.

Ambos lo miraron y fue Italia quien lo saludo devuelta, le acaricio la cabeza y siguieron adelante, adentrándose al pequeño pueblo.

Una anciana de por allí les confirmo que el edificio enorme que se veía desde afuera era el hogar del patriarca, asique sin distracción se fueron directamente al lugar. Pero cada vez que se acercaban se volvía más grande. Sus paredes blancas lograban hacer un bello contraste con unos pilares rojos a los lados de la entrada, y que combinaban de una forma agradable con el techo dorado y unas estatuas de unos dragones sobre este. Simplemente, impresionaba.

Ya dentro, Italia se sintió acogido por la decoración del recinto, le recordaba mucho al hogar de China, o también podría nombrar la casa de Japón, tal vez ya esperaba el encontrarse con ellos en algún momento.

En una enorme habitación al final del pasillo se encontraban tres personas, o mejor dicho unos niños, dos chicos y una chica. Ludwig fue el primero en hablar con ellos.

- Yo soy Ludwig, el embajador de Ramneyg. ¿Se encuentra el patriarca aquí?

- Mi nombre es Xiao Mei – Hablo la chica de cabellos largos y castaños que usaba una especie de kimono rosado y una flor en su cabello de mismo color – Estos dos a mi lado son mi hermano mayor Tao y mi hermano menor Yong Soo – El que respondía al nombre de Tao tenía una mirada seria, por no decir sin expresión alguna, sus cabellos más cortos y del mismo color del de Mei y llevaba puesto un qipao azul oscuro, el menor de ellos tenía una expresión demasiado infantil con sus cabellos más revueltos e iguales al de los otros dos y con un ropaje verde igual al de Tao – Lo siento, pero el patriarca no está en casa por el momento.

_- He visto a estos tres en algún lugar antes…_ - Pensaba Italia.

- ¿Aunque ustedes supuestamente le informaron de antemano que el embajador venia? – Les pregunto seriamente el rubio.

- Él fue informado repetidas veces, - Le respondía algo tímida la misma jovencita – pero tuvo unos negocios urgentes que atender…

- Acabamos de venir por todo el camino a través del bosque. También desearía que mostrara un poco de cortesía.

- ¡Lud! – Le hablo algo enojado Italia al ver toda la escena que se estaba formando – No me gusta como estas comportándote.

- … ¿Es así? Pero es natural – Le respondió.

- ¡Estas siendo demasiado intimidador! ¡Estas asustándolos! Honestamente… - Y también estaba asustando un poco a Italia, pero ahora se dirigía a la muchacha – Lo siento, Xiao Mei. Él no es un mal tipo, enserio.

- No, nosotros somos los incorrectos… - Le dijo más calmada.

- ¿A dónde fue el patriarca? – Él no dejaría que Ludwig hablara.

- El patriarca Wang Yao fue al sur de las montañas – Ahora quien le hablaba fue el chico de nombre Tao.

- ¡Y Kiku fue con él! – Decía animadamente Yong Soo.

- ¿Kiku? – Lud se preguntaba quién era ese chico.

- Él es nuestro hermano – Le explicaba Xiao Mei – Él es el mayor.

- ¿Qué es lo que fueron a hacer tu hermano y el patriarca a las montañas? – Otra pregunta del italiano.

- Algunos monstruos empezaron a aparecer por aquí últimamente, y atacaron a los fénix en las montañas del sur…

- Los fénix son criaturas preciadas – Volvía a decir Tao – Wang Yao y Kiku fueron a exterminar esos monstruos.

- En realidad – Yong Soo sonaba preocupado – Ellos debieron ya haber regresado, pero no han vuelto…

- Estamos muy preocupados – Comentaba la chica de rosa – Pero no creo que somos lo bastante fuertes para ir donde se encuentran…

- Además, es nuestro deber proteger la Joya Roja…

Italia se acercó la mesa que se encontraba detras de los chicos a ver la piedra - ¡Wow, que linda!

- Esta joya es muy importante para nosotros – Fue Tao quien hablo.

Y Mei continuo - La Joya Roja es una de las cinco Gemas que fueron destruidas por el Héroe.

- ¿Es esta la verdadera?

Italia ya se estaba perdiendo en la conversación, y que mejor que preguntarle a su yo alterno - ¡Feliciano! ¡Empezaron a hablar sobre Gemas y un Héroe y otras cosas que no se sobre ellas!

Er, es una leyenda muy vieja. Todos en este mundo saben sobre el Héroe y las Gemas – Y comenzó a relatarle la historia sobre ellos

* * *

><p><em>Hace mucho tiempo, existían cinco Gemas que Dios usó para crear este mundo. Eran cinco colores – Blanco, Rojo, Negro, Verde, y Azul – y cada una tenía un misterioso poder. Las Gemas hicieron más ricas las vidas de todos, pero eventualmente, las personas que tenían más Gemas comenzaron a tener más poder político. Fue necesario el tener las Gemas en orden para obtener un gran poder, entonces hubo disputas sobre la propiedad de las minas de Gemas.<em>

- A propósito, escuche que en ese entonces las personas seguían mezcladas con los otros mundos. Devuelta a la historia.

_Quien le puso fin a todas esas disputas sobre las Gemas fue el Héroe. El Héroe, junto a cinco compañeros, viajó por todo el mundo para mediar las disputas. Él bloqueo las minas fueran donde estaban y destruyo todas las Gemas que encontró._

- A propósito, escuche que este Héroe era de Spina, por ello me siento un poco orgulloso de él-.

_Gracias al esfuerzo del Héroe, ahora solo la inofensiva "Piedra de la Memoria" queda en el mundo. La Piedra de la Memoria puede ser encontrada por todos los continentes, por eso nadie pelea por ella, y no tiene ningún poder fuerte que pueda ser usada para la guerra, por ello no fue necesario destruirla._

- ¿Recuerdas que mi pendiente tiene una piedra blanca? Esa es una Piedra de la Memoria.

- ¿Puede que el monstruo que nos encontramos en el bosque estaba tras esta piedra? – Le pregunto preocupado Italia-

- Puede… La Piedra de la Memoria en mi pendiente es especial y tiene propiedades similares a la Joya Blanca.

- ¿Cómo puede haber alguna Joya si las Gemas fueron destruidas?

_Solo en caso de que las Gemas fueran necesitadas alguna vez, a los compañeros del Héroe les fue confiado el hacer joyas de las más poderosas Gemas en cada color. Y entonces, a la orden de proteger las joyas, cada uno construyo un pueblo. Los pueblos que los acompañantes construyeron se volvieron las fundaciones de las naciones y regiones que ahora tenemos en este mundo, y Saia es uno de ellos. Todo este tiempo, la gente de Saia han estado protegiendo la Joya Roja confiada a sus ancestros por el Héroe._

* * *

><p>- <em>Ya veo… Creo que lo entiendo ahora<em> – se dijo no muy confiado el amante de la pasta - ¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos por el patriarca y tu hermano en tu lugar?

- ¡No-Nosotros no podríamos aceptarlo por algo como eso! – Se negaba Xiao Mei – Quiero decir, esto es un asunto familiar…

- No – Se imponía Ludwig – Si dicen que han tardado mucho en volver a casa, tal vez algo ocurrió.

- ¿Podemos pedirles este favor? – Les pregunto con preocupación Tao.

- ¡Seguro, puedes contar con nosotros! – Italia hablaba sin pensarlo, de nuevo - ¡Acabamos de venir de un bosque lleno de monstruos!

- ¡Gracias! – Saltaba de alegría Yong Soo.

- Eso me recuerda, cuando veníamos hacia aquí, nos encontramos con un monstruo en el bosque que nos decía constantemente, "Denme la piedra". Es posible que estuviera hablando sobre la Joya, por favor sean cuidadosos – Fue una buena advertencia que Lud les dio.

- Entiendo – Fue lo que les dijo Mei, y se marcharon del lugar.

Sabían que si se dirigían a las montañas, sería un camino peligroso y lleno de fuertes bestias que los atacarían por invadir su territorio, por ello fueron a una tienda a conseguir algún tipo de medicina si es que resultaban seriamente heridos, si ya habían problemas tanto que el que patriarca junto con otro no habían vuelto, suponía ser un peligro mucho más grande del que vivieron en el bosque. Y con todo preparado salieron del poblado, en busca de las dos personas desaparecidas.

* * *

><p>Ta~Da~<p>

Igual lo encuentro un poco corto, pero hasta donde veo se alarga algo con la conversacion entre ellos lol yyyy mis padre me empezaron a regañar de tener el PC prendido y mañana hay clases, pero me da lo mismo :D a y si no se entendio, Xiao Mei es Taiwan, Tao es Hong-Kong y Yong Soo es Corea del Sur, y casi escribo Corea con K xD...

Y en este capi el parrafo de la historia comenze a escribirlo en ingles y cuando iva a la mitad me habia dado cuenta... si paso mucho rato viendo, escuchando o leyendo algo en ingles, sin darme cuenta lo empiezo a habalr o escribir... me pasa por tener familiares en USA lol lo que sea...

**Review por se buena niña y poner dos capis en un dia? OwO?**


	6. Feliciano: Parte 5

Uy, casi lo subo sin editar xDDD Bue, eso de el guion al principio de los dialogos...  
>Unque casi no hay ninguno en este... creo, pero es mas largo que el anterior... Ah, me toy poniendo las pilas XD maldita gerga chilena ¬¬ dios, y ando con la mea caña... si ayer me tome unos piscos y un maitai... niños, no tomen alcohol si saben que al dia siguiente deben levantarse temprano para ir al insti o donde sea que vayan... o tendran una media jaqueca -.-U<p>

**Reviews:  
>Setsuka:<strong> No puedo revelarme contra el sistema... el sistema es mi padre, y lo depsiden si lo hago -w-U Si, esun videojuego y empeze a suponer que el tercer capi son Feliciano y Alfred juntos :D bueee hai que esperar a ver que pasa _ aunque estoy segura que todos terminan de una forma muy corta-venas lol  
><strong>Elial: <strong>Ah~ recuerdos recuerdo~s, que la leyenda tuve que leerla dos veces para entenderla :D y bue, una tercera paratraducirla... fueron como cuatro que la empeze con eso de ingles y... bue, 3 y media xDDD Y Arthur solo se comporta como... Arthur, sooooo no hay que... bueee enojate tambien xD y Matt se volvio Manada!... lo conoces? Version macho muy macho y fornido de Canada xDDDDD termine en el suelo recordandolo xDDDDD

Veeee, Gracias a todos los que leen esto... creo que son muy demasiados pocos lo que lo hacen D: pero lo hago por ser fan del juego y Hetalia, nada mas _U

**Titulo: **HetaQuest: Libro al Español  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Fantasia - Aventura - AU  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Fujino (富士乃)  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia ® Himaruya Hidekaz - Traduccion Jap-Eng ® SotetAG - Traduccion Eng-Spa ® SilverDawn12.

[No me arriesgo, y lo pongo, pero lo acorte _U]

* * *

><p>Sin nada importunándolos en el camino, además de un Italia quejándose de cuando más debían caminar, seguían por un amplio camino entre altas montañas, y aunque fuera un camino este mas parecía a un laberinto del cual podría saltarles una bestia de cualquier lugar, cosa que ocurrió un par de veces pero logrando encargarse de ellos sin ningún problema serio, lograron adentrarse en lo profundo de las montañas llegando a su destino.<p>

Italia quedo asombrando con el colosal intento de volcán que había frente a él incluyendo a la entrada con unos pilares antiguos dándole un tipo de importancia al sitio, cosa que a Ludwig no le dio importancia alguna y siguió su camino, con el italiano persiguiéndolo al darse cuenta que se quedaba atrasado.

Ya dentro de la cueva, tuvieron que abrirse paso entre varios monstruos que les bloqueaban el paso, impidiéndoles seguir, y además de las bestias, Ludwig tuvo que soportar algunos lloriqueos del amante de la pasta al encontrarse atrapado entre criaturas casi inofensivas y el que este se tropezara con alguna piedrecilla. Queriendo evitar todo eso por el camino de escalada, de alguna forma evitaron todo rastro de peligro que les asechaba. Se dice de alguna forma pues el italiano seguía haciendo unos extraños sonidos y el que se pusiera eufórico por encontrarse con un anillo tirado por el suelo.

Ya al llegar los más alto que la cueva les permitió…

- Parece que esta es la cima… - Confirmaba sus sospechas el más alto.

- ¿Dónde está el patriarca? – Y el pequeño miraba a los alrededores sin ver a nadie más que ellos.

Un ruido que provenía algo más adelante de donde se encontraban les llamo la atención, fue una especie de chillido como el que hacen algunas aves, pero fue demasiado fuerte para que un pajarito lo hiciera.

- ¡Por ahí! – Y con Lud al frente, corrieron donde creían que venía el sonido.

Y en el lugar se encontraron con dos personas, un niño de no más de trece años con un kimono blanco de cabellos negros cortos y un joven más alto de larga cabellera oscura atada en una cola con un qipao rojo. Ambos se encontraban luchando con una enorme ave color escarlata, justo en el momento que los vieron la criatura le lanzó un ataque ígneo al niño, sacándole un quejido.

- ¡Kiku! – Le grito preocupado el más alto y acercándose a él - ¡Tienes que correr ahora! ¡Me las arreglare por mi cuenta!

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Le respondía el menor llamado Kiku.

- ¡¿Se encuentran bien? – Ludwig se acercó a ellos preocupado por si se habían lastimado o algo.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú? – Le pregunto el pequeño de ojos oscuro, obviamente ninguno de los dos se esperaba ver a otras personas en aquel lugar.

_- ¡¿Japón? ¡Y China también!_ – Definitivamente Italia no esperaba encontrarse con otras personas iguales a sus amigos en ese mundo, aunque ya habiéndose encontrado con un doble de Alemania no debiera de estar muy sorprendido - _¡Cuando pensé que Xiao Mei y sus hermanos se veían familiares, fue porque todos son naciones cercanas a Japón!_ Er… ¿Tú eres Kiku? ¡Xiao Mei y sus hermanos nos enviaron a buscarte!

- ¡¿Ellos les pidieron hacer eso? – Podría decirse que no sonaba demasiado feliz por ello, pero tampoco enojado, más bien sorprendido.

- ¡Aiya! ¡Esos idiotas! – El otro muchacho si se escuchaba enojado - ¡¿Cómo pudieron enviar a nuestros invitados?

- ¡Hablaremos después! – Ordeno Ludwig - ¡Voy a ayudarles!

Una estruendosa voz se escuchó por todo el lugar proveniente de la bestia que se estaba acercando a ellos – DEN… piedra…

- ¡Veeee! ¡Esta aquí! – Sin poder contenerse, Italia comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

El ave con cola de serpiente aun exigía la "piedra" pero lo único que recibió a cambio fueron los golpes del chico vestido de rojo, que fueron rápidos aunque no demasiados fuertes, y solo consiguió enfurecer a la bestia. Esta los ataco a todos con otro ataque ígneo siendo Ludwig el más lastimado de todos e Italia corriendo delante de su compañero le lanzo al pájaro unos tomates que tenía por allí sin saber de donde habían salido, pero estos explotaron apenas hicieron contacto, eran bombas camufladas que lograron hacer retroceder al monstruo.

Con esa extraña distracción, el chico de largos cabellos ataco de nuevo, esta vez con un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores. Durante ese tiempo Ludwig logro recuperarse y sacar su látigo, usándolo en contra del ave escarlata, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño niño hacia aparecer una ráfaga cortante por debajo de esta. El gigante monstruo se enfureció más, logrando verse fuego por cola, Italia sin pensarlo fue a golpearlo con su bandera pues al igual que antes quería terminar con la bestia antes que está con ellos. Mientras que el resto lo cubrían, porque su ineptitud lo puso en un punto muy peligroso, lo que puso en riesgo todos cuando el ave expidió una enorme columna de fuego, lastimando a todos.

La quimera se veía seriamente lastimada, además de cansada, y viendo su oportunidad todos fueron contra ella, aunque esta le devolvió el golpe al joven italiano. Sin embargo ese ataque le dio un punto ciego, donde fue el chico de rojo quien la derribo de un fuerte golpe, dejando a la enorme ave fuera de combate.

Tenía que ser Italia quien se acercara a esta para creer que se trataba de un fénix…

- Pero ellos me dijeron que los fénix son dóciles…

- Ese fue un poco diferente – Decía el muchacho de cola – Nunca pensé que un fénix podría volverse un monstruo.

- Los verdaderos fénix son delicados, hermosas criaturas – Ahora era Kiku quien hablaba – Además, ellos no hablan el lenguaje humano.

- Este también demandaba que le diéramos algo – Dijo Ludwig.

- ¿Tal vez ellos en verdad están tras la Joya, después de todo? – Italia lucia triste.

- Lamento el que hayan estado en todo este problema, especialmente que vienen de tan lejos – Se disculpaba el más alto - ¡Pero en verdad nos ayudaron! ¡Xiexie! ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Ludwig. Vengo como el embajador de Ramneyg.

- ¡Soy Ita-Feliciano, el mediador!

- Ludwig y Feliciano… Ya veo.

- A propósito – Se preguntaba Italia - ¿Dónde está el patriarca? ¿Se está escondiendo en algún lugar?

- Me han dicho que dos personas vinieron a las montañas… ¿Eran en verdad tres?

- Er… - Kiku puso una cara de sorpresa y confusión ante tal pregunta.

- … ¿De qué están hablando? – Se veía una cierta molestia en la voz del otro chico.

- ¿Ve?

- Yo soy el patriarca – Se auto presento el gran patriarca Wang Yao, pero tanto Ludwig como Italia no esperaban que se viera tan joven.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te ves más joven que yo! – Y milagrosamente el italiano tenía razón en esa parte – No es posible que seas el patriarca… - Pero en esta parte si se equivocaba.

- … - Ambos se miraban silenciosamente un corto tiempo.

- … - Fue Italia quien rompió el silencio – Espera, ¿Es en serio?

- Wang Yao, perdona nuestra rudeza – Se disculpaba Lud en nombre de ambos.

- No te preocupes por eso. La familia del guardián es especial aun en nuestra villa. La Joya Roja tiene el poder de detener el tiempo para su Usuario. Eso es porque me veo de esta forma aun cuando ya soy un hombre viejo.

_- El poder de la Joya Roja es asombroso… _- Pensaba aun impresionado el italiano.

- Sr. Wang Yao – Le llamo Kiku - ¿No debemos regresar a la villa ahora? Xiao Mei y los otros deben estar preocupados.

- Y no hay necesidad de que nos quedemos aquí más tiempo – Se expresó el rubio.

- Iremos con ustedes a la villa.

Y con ello dicho, juntos se encaminaron devuelta por donde inicialmente habían llegado a aquel lugar. E igual que antes marcharon sigilosamente evitando cualquier monstruo que se encontrara en la cueva, en especial después de enfrentarse a una enorme quimera.

- Ehehehehehe… - Más o menos a mitad de camino Italia se reía de la nada mirando al doble de Japón.

- ¿Feliciano, hay algo en mi cara? – Le pregunto medio molesto el pequeño Kiku.

- ¡¿Qué? – Le "respondió" algo extrañado.

- Estabas mirando en mi dirección y riendo, entonces me preguntaba que había de malo – Ahora estaba confundido por su reacción.

- ¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento, no es nada! ¡No te preocupes por eso! – Si no que era él el preocupado – _Deje salir mi felicidad… Es solo que nunca pensé que los tres estaríamos juntos…_

- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? – Ludwig se devolvió al ver que ellos no avanzaban junto con él y Yao – Lamento eso, Kiku. Solo ignóralo – Lo dijo de una manera un poco fría.

- No, no está molestándome del todo.

- U-um, dime, ¿Cuan viejo es Wang Yao? Es completamente diferente de como se ve, ¿No es así? – Salió con eso de la nada el adorador de las pastas.

- Esa es una muy inesperada pregunta – Y no, no estaba molesto, más bien estaba sorprendido por la actitud que tenía el castaño con la situación en la que se encontraban todos – El no habla sobre su edad aun si le preguntas, incluso yo no sé exactamente cuántos años tiene, pero él está, sin duda alguna, sobre los cien años.

- ¡Detener el tiempo es increíble! – No solo Italia encontraría eso increíble, todo el mundo le encantaría tener aquel poder, por ello era que buscaban la Joya Roja.

- Aunque, no es una habilidad muy conveniente… - Y Kiku tenía cierta razón en sus palabras – En realidad, su tiempo ha comenzado a moverse otra vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿La Joya ha perdido su efecto?

- El poder de la Joya no puede desaparecer así… - Le comentaba Lud a su compañero.

- Eso significa que Wang Yao ya no es más el Usuario de la Joya – La forma fría de hablar de Kiku impresionaba en cierto sentido – La suspensión del tiempo por la Joya fue desecho y ahora las calificaciones del Usuario de la Joya han sido pasadas a un Guardián diferente.

- ¿No se supone que el Usuario de la Joya y el jefe debieran ser la misma persona? – Según las reglas de algunos de esos lares, Ludwig tenía razón.

- No – Le negaba Kiku – Si bien él no es más el Usuario de la Joya, no cambia el hecho de que Wang Yao es el patriarca de Saia, así que no te preocupes de ello.

- Ya veo.

_- Me pregunto a que se refieren sobre "El Usuario de la Joya" –_ Pensaba para sí mismo el italiano - _¡Si se supone que es algo que todos saben, tengo que preguntarle sobre esto a Feliciano más tarde!_

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo? – Escucharon más adelante la voz enojada de Yao - ¡Dense prisa!

- ¿Deberíamos ir? – Kiku no quería enfrentar a Yao mientras este estuviera enojado.

- Si – Claramente Italia nunca aprendió a entender la situación.

Avanzaron un poco y notaron que el mayor no se había alejado demasiado, pero aún estaba enojado por tal imprudencia - ¡¿Qué es lo que estaban hablando? ¡Cuando mire hacia atrás, se habían ido! ¡En verdad me sorprendió!

- Lo-lo siento – El castaño fue el que termino disculpándose.

- ¡Sean más cuidadosos!

Continuaron avanzando sin toparse con nada aparentemente, lograron alcanzar la salida de la cueva, siguiendo ahora el paso por las montañas por el que llegaron en un principio, pero ahora sin el miedo de perderse, pues ya sabían por dónde ir. Su único inconveniente fue el que ya al aire libre, no podían ocultarse, así que tuvieron que enfrentarse con unos insectos algo grandes que parecían escorpiones súper alimentados. Pero eso no fue lo que les "aterro" mas, si no fue que Yao seguía molesto por haberlo dejado solo en la oscuridad de la cueva yeso se notaba al derrotar… No, al destrozar a los pobres insectos que no tuvieron culpa de nada, excepto el cruzarse por su camino.

Ya llegando a Saia…

- Nos vamos a casa – Les decía el patriarca – Ustedes pueden venir una vez que hayan descansado un poco en la posada.

- De acuerdo – Respondía Ludwig.

- ¡Bien! ¡Estoy exhausto! – Y otro comentario de parte de Italia.

- Entonces, nos veremos más tarde – Se despedía por un rato Kiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiku [Mago de Saia]:<strong> Un mago que vive en la villa de Saia. El mayor de cuatro hermanos. La prudencia es su más grande virtud.

**Wang Yao [Patriarca]:** El patriarca de Saia. Guardián de la Joya Roja.

* * *

><p>Tada~ Otro capi... aunque es mas largo que el anterior, aun lo encuentro corto D:<p>

Creo que el proximo es mas largo que este... si los veo en las pagians de word... Este tiene unas 6... el que sigue le llevo unas 4 creo, y me falta mas de la mitad ~ seeee, sera mas largo, bueee no los aburro...

**Review? ówo****? Para que se me quite la flojera y terminar pronto el otro? :D**


	7. Feliciano: Parte 6

ESTOY CASTIGADA! Solo eso puedo decir... mis padres hace un mes mas o menos, me castigaron y me quitaron la pc, y yo haci como que: "NOOOOO Y JUSTO IBA A TRADUCIR MAS CAPITULOS Y EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR UN FIC NUEVO!" la idea del fic se me fue... y aun no vuelve... pero ya aparecera xD si ahora mismo estoy tecleando despacito para que no me pillen ._.U si preguntan, me castigaron por bajas notas... pero es que ah sido un semestre horrible... la cosa es esforzarse mas... y de aqui no se cuando pueda volver a publicar... talvez una semana o dos... pero los capitulos los tengo! ... mas o menos... bue, estan a la mitad, pero los traduzco rapido :D ya mucha excusa...

**Review's: [Solo dos, seee, lo merezco ;_;]  
><strong>**Elial: **Sabes, habia dado cuenta de eso cuando lei tu review, GRACIAS! y se que ahora a otro de Hetaquest y aun no lo veo ;_; vere si en mi celu lo podre ver... Ah God, aun sigo sintiendo que no hago mucho, solo es traduccion... -rincon emo- me cuesta crear hitorias... ya me deprimi...  
><strong>Mika: <strong>Supongo que denuevo mucho que no leias esta cosa ._. Y descuida, aunque tarde un año en cada capitulo [broma, a lo mas un mes si ando con problemas lol] terminare esta cosa! Es mi meta!

**Titulo: **HetaQuest: Libro al Español  
><strong>Genero: <strong>Fantasia - Aventura - AU  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Fujino (富士乃)  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia ® Himaruya Hidekaz - Traduccion Jap-Eng ® SotetAG - Traduccion Eng-Spa ® SilverDawn12.

Normal.  
><em>Pensamientos.<br>_El interior de Italia. [Solo cuando hay alguien presente y es la mente, ya? ya alguien me dijo que era la ropa interior de el ._.]

[Este capi es el mas largo que he escrito de esta traduccion, me ocupo 10 hojas de word :D]

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron a la posada que se encontraba por la entrada de Saia, fue Ludwig quien hablo con la dueña por una habitación. Y dentro de esta…<p>

- Ir a las montañas y regresar es realmente agotador. Será mejor que descanses un poco – Le pedía amablemente Ludwig a Italia.

- ¡Está bien! ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

- Bueno, creo que voy a recostarme un rato. Eso deberá refrescarme.

- ¡Entonces me mantendré en pie! – Italia pensaba en ello como una buena oportunidad de arreglar unos asuntos.

- Que inusual de ti, no dormir por estas horas… - Italia pensó rápido en algo para distraerlo.

- Solo pensaba que no hay suficiente tiempo para tener una siesta.

- Ya veo – Se resignó finalmente – Bueno, entonces déjame dormir. Y no salgas del pueblo mientras estoy durmiendo.

- ¡Si, lo sé! – La verdad, no, no lo sabía.

Lud fue a quitarse su capa verde dejándola colgada de un perchero que había en la habitación y se fue a recostar en una de las camas, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato. En eso, Italia fue a otra parte de la posada, que no era muy grande que digamos pero tampoco muy pequeña, para poder atender unos asuntos con Feliciano sin que nadie que estuviera en el lugar lo viera y creyera que estaba loco hablando solo.

- Ah, estoy tan cansado… - Se comentaba más para sí mismo que su amigo fantasma.

- Estoy contento de que esos dos estén bien.

- Si, lo mismo aquí – Se rio un poco el italiano.

- ¡Pero ahora debes hacer tu actual trabajo! – Le recordaba Feliciano a por lo que se encontraban en ese lugar.

- Oh, cierto… - En cierta parte, Italia se deprimió al tener que trabajar con lo cansado que estaba. Digamos que ir a ayudar a unas personas a las montañas y pelear con un ave gigante no era una tarea muy fácil.

- ¡Está bien! – Trataba de animarlo - ¡No es nada complicado! – Debía explicarle de que se trataba todo para que entendiera lo que tenía que hacer - En este mundo, las juntas oficiales supuestamente deben tener un mediador con la Piedra de la Memoria. Primero, justo antes que Lud y Wang Yao empiecen a hablar, tú tienes que decir, "Yo, Feliciano Vargas, presente debo llevar la memoria de esta ocasión." ¡Eso es! Simple, ¿No?

Claro, Feliciano que ya lo había hecho antes, se le hacía simple hacerlo, para Italia que nunca siquiera ha visto esto, bueno, no lo encontraba tan complicado como esperaba - ¡¿Eso es?

- ¡La Piedra de la Memoria hará el resto!

- Esa Piedra de la Memoria es la piedra en tu pendiente, ¿No es así? ¿Entonces en verdad tiene una especie de poder especial? – Aun no procesaba el poder que esa piedrecilla guardaba en su interior.

Lo mejor era explicarle todo sobre esta - La Piedra de la Memoria tiene dos poderes. Uno de ellos es el poder de grabar las memorias de su propietario. Cualquiera puede usarla, y la piedra lo ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué, en serio? ¿Incluso ahora? – Ahora si no podía creerlo.

- ¡Pues claro, incluso ahora! – Lo decía como si nada – Desde el momento que tomaste este pendiente, la Piedra de la Memoria ha estado guardando tus memorias.

- ¡Wow, eso es útil! ¿Y qué más puede hacer?

- Tiene el poder de grabar tus alrededores. Eso es el poder que debes usar ahora – Esa era la parte importante que debiera saber – No funcionara si no recitas las palabras justo como te las dije, así que no las olvides.

Y otra duda asalto la mente de la nación - ¿A qué te refieres con "Grabar tus alrededores"?

- Una piedra de este tamaño puede grabar eventos en un radio sobre cinco metros como imágenes. Normalmente, solo serás capaz de ver las memorias de la piedra en tu propia cabeza. ¡Pero esta tiene imágenes, así que podrán ser mostradas a otras personas también! Eso es porque siempre debe haber un mediador presente para grabar las juntas – Y esa fue la gran explicación que le dio Feliciano.

- ¡Con ese poder, no habrá ninguna pelea sobre qué fue lo que se dijo y que no después! – Realmente impresionado estaba el chico con aquel magnifico artefacto – _Es como una cámara de vigilancia~_ – Pensó en ello.

- Pero, – Como odiaban esa palabra – la Piedra de la Memoria que puede usar ese poder están restringidas.

- Incluso entre las Piedras de la Memoria tienen diferentes tipos, ¿Correcto?

- El tipo de persona que normalmente la usa viene tanto de este continente o de Avenir, que está al Noreste de aquí. La piedra en si es fácil de obtener, pero la calidad no es muy buena y su dueño solo puede usarla para guardar recuerdos. La piedra que puede grabar los alrededores de su usuario puede ser solo encontrada en las minas donde puedes hallar la Joya Blanca, en Proshloye. Allí aún hay algunas de esas minas, pero son controladas por el Imperio Vyek, así que es difícil que gente ordinaria obtenga esta piedra.

Pareciera que entendió todo pero mientras una pregunta se resolvía mas se formulaban en la cabeza del castaño – Er, hay algo que me estaba preguntando cuando hablamos con Kiku en las montañas. Están las palabras "propietario" y "usuario", ¿No? ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

- ¡Eres realmente listo, Italia! – Tal parece que no lo conoce muy bien - ¡Claro que hay una diferencia, y es muy importante! El "propietario" es literalmente la persona dueña de la piedra. El "usuario" es la persona quien lleva a cabo el ritual y logra un contrato con la piedra. A propósito, necesitas tener un contrato con las cinco Joyas y pronunciar un encanto, o no podrás usar sus poderes.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener un contrato con una piedra (1)? De lo que he entendido, parece que esa piedra es en verdad extraña… - Y como no, las rocas que normalmente veía hacían… Nada.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nací en Spina? – Italia asintió - Spina está en una isla al este de este continente. Es una ciudad que no pertenece a ningún país del todo. Nuestro negocio central es el intercambio, básicamente, pero desde que Spina es neutral, somos usualmente llamados para hacer de mediadores en conferencias – Feliciano ahora veía a la nada misma – Mi familia ha estado en el negocio de los cambios por mucho tiempo, pero también trabajamos como mediadores. Hace mucho tiempo, uno de mis ancestros hizo un trabajo en el Imperio Vyek, y el rey estaba tan complacido que le dio a él esta Piedra de la Memoria. Él también le dijo el encanto y sobre el contrato con la piedra – Feliciano volvió a sonreír como hace unos momentos – Gracias a esa piedra, mi familia ha logrado vivir solo con la mediación, y eso en verdad nos ayudó. Además, si no tuviera esta piedra, mi mundo sería mucho más pequeño. Ahora tengo que ir a varios lugares a trabajar como mediador, incluso a diferentes continentes.

- Es también gracias a esa piedra que nos encontramos ¡Pareciera como si fuera el destino! – Italia feliz sobre su descubrimiento pensó en algo que le cambio la expresión rápidamente - … Se me acaba de ocurrir. Yo no soy el usuario de la piedra ¿No? ¿Aun podrá funcionar el encanto?

- Cuando un usuario muere, su posición como Usuario automáticamente vuelve a estar abierta. Eso es el por qué tiene que realizar un ritual de sucesión antes de morir. Después de todo, sería un problema si un extraño se vuelve el Usuario. Pero mientras algunos suceden en este ritual, hay algunos que no lo hacen…

- ¿Qué…?

- Es cuando la piedra rechaza el contrato. Es decir, previene que uses la piedra. Es más probable que la sucedas si eres un pariente de sangre. Yo herede esta piedra de mi abuelo.

- ¿Tu padre no pudo heredarla? – esperaba lo peor.

- … No – Y ahí estaba la respuesta que no quería. Italia estaba más que nervioso solo por el hecho de que tal vez no podría utilizar la roca y que todo haya sido en vano.

- ¿Puedo… en verdad suceder en este ritual…? ¿Y si no puedo? Quiero decir, ¿No es un poco tarde para decirles, "Oh, en realidad, no soy Feliciano"?

Ahora fue Feliciano quien se puso tan nervioso como el italiano, ya casi llorando - ¡De todas formas, vamos a intentarlo! ¡Aún hay una chance de que sucedas! – Solo esperaba que funcionara.

- ¡Feliciano! – Ahora solo quería llorar, podía no obtener los poderes de la piedra y tendría que decirles que era otra persona, seguramente le podrían hacer varias cosa tal vez incluso tratarlo como culpable, podría ser que lo eliminaran del mapa por saber mucho, o peor, dejarlo encerrado sin pasta.

- También necesitas un ritual para hacer el contrato – Aun algo desesperado por que funcionara, iban a hacer el intento. Ya más calmado – La encantación va así: "Yo, Feliciano Vargas, por este medio ire a través de una nueva época y explorarla, recordarla, legarla y grabarla"

- Esa suena simple también.

- Si el contrato funciona, una marca aparecerá en alguna parte de tu mano. Es única, la reconocerás enseguida – Su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación completa – Si falla… ¡No, mejor no pesar sobre ello! ¡Tú lo conseguirás! ¡Sí! – Dio un sonoro suspiro para sacar de si el miedo de la situación – Por la parte del nombre, puedes solo decir mi nombre. El nombre en el contrato es el mismo usado en la activación del encanto.

- Ya veo. Tengo que activarlo en frente de Lud y los otros, ¿Cierto? Bueno, voy a intentarlo – Ahora era Italia quien intentaba calmase para decir correctamente el hechizo - … - Más calmado - Yo, Feliciano Vargas, por este medio ire a través de una nueva época y explorarla, recordarla, legarla y grabarla.

En un principio, no ocurrió nada, pero a los segundos una luz blanca ilumino la habitación y luego nada. Ambos no querían ver si había funcionado, pues ambos habían cerrado sus ojos, pero no podían pasar el resto del día de esa forma, así que Feliciano se atrevió a abrir sus ojos.

- Italia… ¿Tu mano?

- … - El otro lentamente abrió sus ojos en dirección a su mano – ¿Esto… es por una casualidad?

A su yo alterno le mostro una marca con extrañas letras o símbolos sobre ella - ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Funciono! – Feliciano no cabía en su alegría de que todo haya salido como esperaba.

- ¡¿Funciono? ¡Ve~, lo hicimos! – El italiano estaba tan eufórico como el joven fantasma.

- En verdad, gracias a Dios… - Tan feliz estaba la contra parte de la nación que estaba a punto de llorar – Estaba asustado de si fallaba…

- ¡Phew! ¡Estoy tan aliviado ahora! ¡Oh, a propósito! ¡Ahora que terminamos con esto, cuéntame más sobre Spina! ¡Quiero saber cómo es tu pueblo natal!

- ¡Está bien! – Le decía limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían salido por la felicidad – Spina es un lugar donde es climas siempre es bueno, y es cercano al mar…

* * *

><p>- …ici…no – Escuchaba una voz en la lejanía, creía reconocerla… no, la conocía perfectamente ¿Lo llamaba a él? - ¡Feliciano! – No, llamaba al otro chico, al que simulaba ser - ¿Por qué estas acostado en el suelo de otra habitación?<p>

Italia se levantó rápidamente, lo más que sus piernas podían, enfrentando a Ludwig - … ¿Qué? – Que inteligente, Italia.

- Pensé que te habías salido por tu cuenta otra vez.

- Lo siento… - De nuevo le causó problemas al rubio, y eso era exactamente lo que no quería hacer - _¿Me quede dormido mientras me estaba hablando? Ops…_

- Es hora – Le decía, luego de intentar ignorar las divagaciones del otro - Vamos al hogar de Wang Yao.

- ¡Entendido, Capitán! – Como extrañaba a Alemania, pero Ludwig le recordaba mucho a él.

Ludwig ya había recogido todas sus cosas y las del italiano, así que no fue necesario que Italia entrara a la habitación por sus pertenencias, solo abandonaron el lugar despidiéndose de la agradable señorita que estaba media confundida al notar que el castaño salía de otra habitación que no era la suya, pero decidió no decir nada, o podría causarle problemas al ser curiosa.

Al salir fueron directamente a la gran "casa" del patriarca para acabar con su trabajo finalmente y poder volver a casa, bueno eso solo para Ludwig. Ya al entrar, conocían el camino al gran salón donde fueron la primera vez que llegaron allí, sabiendo que esa habitación era donde todo ocurría. Dentro de esta, seguía esa hermosa piedra de color escarlata, pareciese que no la movían de allí ni para pulirla, se encontraban los cuatro niños que habían conocido anteriormente, si no mal recordaban eran Xiao Mei, Tao, Yong Soo y al recién conocido Kiku, todos junto al patriarca, Wang Yao.

- Este último fue quien hablo primero - ¿Están descansados ahora?

- Si – Respondió Ludwig por ambos – No deberían de haber complicaciones en la junta.

- ¡Ve, me siento como nuevo! – Comento nuestro querido Italia.

- Eso es la cosa más importante – Se expresó de nuevo el patriarca. Pero ahora tornándose más serio dijo – Otra vez, yo soy Wang Yao, el patriarca de la villa de Saia. Ludwig, tu eficiencia ha sido tomada en cuenta aquí en Saia, también. Estas cuatro personas están relacionados con el guardián. Quiero que ellos participen en este encuentro. ¿Está bien por ti?

- Bien por mí – Le respondió igual de serio que Yao – Ahora, vamos directo al punto. Feliciano, comienza.

- ¡B-bueno! – Italia estaba temblando, esperaba que todo saliera bien – _Ugh, estoy muy nervioso… _Y-Yo, Feliciano Vargas, soy el guardián del tiempo – Justo después de esas palabras, una luz blanca ilumino el gran salón. Pareciese que al italiano le fascino esa extraña luz, pero el resto lo tomo como algo muy cotidiano - Puede el encuentro entre el Imperio Ära y la Región Autónoma de Saia comenzar. _¿Se supone que debo decirlo así…?_

- Bueno, entonces, voy primero – Comenzó Ludwig – Los monstruos –Esos llamados "quimeras", ¿Cierto? Primero, voy a informarle su progreso desde el momento en que ellos aparecieron hasta ahora.

- ¡Bien! – Le decía Feliciano a Italia - ¡Lo conseguiste!

- Las quimeras – Seguía el rubio - fueron inicialmente encontradas hace un mes, en las planicies al oeste de Ramneyg. Ellas cruzaron las planicies y las montañas, y arribaron a las afueras de Ramneyg. En el presente, las encontramos muy lejos como Lytia, pero también deberían de alcanzar Saia. Han obstaculizado el trasporte de alimentos de Lytia e invadido la villa y el castillo del pueblo. También le han hecho daños a la población – Ludwig cambio su expresión a una más de preocupación – Hace unos días, fueron enviados unos soldados a proteger Lytia, pero aún eso no fue suficiente – Volviendo a su faceta seria – Así que, su Majestad ha decidido que necesitamos el apoyo del continente entero para tratar con esta situación.

_- Ya veo _– decía en su mente Italia – _Ese es el porqué de esta reunión._

- Entonces, - Se hacía escuchar Yao – tú quieres anexar la Región Autónoma de Saia, ¿Es eso?

- ¡Esa forma tan repentina! – Salto de su lugar Yong Soo, enfadado por la inesperada petición que hacia el gobierno de Ramneyg.

- Yong Soo, silencio – Lo detuvo el patriarca, mostrando cierta molestia en su rostro.

- Ya con el chico más calmado, el rubio continuo – Queremos que Ramneyg tenga control sobre la distribución de bienes, personas y fuerzas militares dentro del Imperio Ära. Desde que Saia también es parte del Imperio Ära, deben de cooperar con nosotros.

- Cooperar…

- Ya que Saia se encuentra en la parte más occidental del continente, las quimeras no han causado muchos daños. Y entonces los magos de Saia podrían ayudar a proteger la capital imperial, pues tiene pocos soldados… O eso pensábamos, pero…

- ¿Algo más ocurrió, no? – Yao ya no tenía una cara molesta, ahora más bien estaba neutral, pensando en cada palabra que decía el encomendado de la gran capital.

- Exactamente… - Ludwig asintió, haciéndose entender más que tenía toda la razón – La quimera que encontramos en el bosque y con la que luchamos en las montañas, ambas nos dijeron que le diéramos la piedra. Asumiendo que se referían a la Joya, posiblemente no podremos llevarnos la fuerza armada de Saia que protege la Joya Roja.

- Um, escucha, Lud… - Italia intervino en la conversación, o mejor dicho, interrumpió a las razones que estaba dando el más alto para que ese pueblo les ayudara en la guerra.

- Feliciano, no se supone que el mediador corte al azar la discusión – Ni siquiera se giró a ver a su acompañante, lo que hizo que el castaño se asustara.

- ¡L-Lo siento…!

- Está bien – Dijo sonriéndole al italiano el patriarca de Saia – Puedes hablar.

- Er, nadie excepto el Usuario puede usar los poderes de la Joya, ¿Correcto? Entonces, ¿Por qué las quimeras querrían la Joya?

- Esa es una pregunta un algo franca, viniendo de ti – Dijo rendido Ludwig, pues el más bajo tenía razón – Una Joya que no muestra ningún poder no es nada más que una piedra ordinaria. Como sea, aunque sepamos eso, no hace nuestra situación mejor.

- Usuario… - El pelilargo ahora si estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, obviamente esto no paso por alto al rubio.

- ¿Wang Yao?

- Enviare fuerzas militares a Ramneyg.

- ¿Qué hizo cambiar su opinión? – Ludwig se sorprendió del rápido cambio del jefe del pueblo.

- Lleva a Kiku contigo. Como mi representante – Evadió completamente la pregunta del mensajero.

- Señor Wang Yao… - Ahora fue Kiku en que se entrometió en la conversación - ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?

- Por ahora, vamos a ser humildemente anexados. Pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué es? – Lud sabía que era demasiado sencillo todo ello.

- Hay algunas personas que quiero que protejas. Quiero que las protejas en la capital imperial.

- ¿Eso es?

De una forma Mei fue quien salió preocupada de su lugar – ¡¿Señor Wang? Se refiere a…

- Si estás de acuerdo a esta condición, entonces Saia aceptara el ser anexada por Ära y unirá fuerzas militares. Aparte de esta condición, nada moverá a Saia. Quiero que Kiku le diga al emperador directamente.

- Wang Yao, - El joven serio volvió a meter en la conversación - ¿Es la consecuencia de esa predicción de alguna forma está ponderando en su opinión?

- ¿Predicción? – Pregunto inocentemente el italiano.

- Es parte de los deberes del patriarca – Le explicaba Yao – Al comienzo de cada mes, predigo el fluir del mes.

- El resultado de esa predicción fue algo terrible que aún no toma lugar – Volvió a hablar la joven Mei con algo de preocupación tanto en su tono como en su rostro.

- ¿Oh? – Ludwig estaba algo impresionado por ese poder - ¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

Y Yao dijo - Las semillas sembradas del caos darán brote, y sus hijos comenzarán a palpitar. Las cabezas del dragón carmesí serán robadas una por una y perderán sus poderes.

- ¡Esa es una muy mala suerte! – Casi grito Yong Soo.

Italia estaba más que confundido por esas palabras - Las semillas sembradas del caos… Dragón carmesí… ¿Qué significa eso?

Pensando en una buena forma de explicar aquella predicción, Kiku hablo pausadamente – Las semillas sembradas del caos son probablemente los monstruos. Por el Dragón carmesí, debe de ser el Usuario de la Joya Roja. El color de la Joya Roja es también "carmesí", y el escudo de armas de Saia tiene un "Dragón" como motivo.

- ¡¿Entonces, tras quien están ellos? – El castaño se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba - ¡Tenemos que proteger al Usuario de la Joya Roja!

- ¡Yo no creo en esa predicción! – Yong Soo llamo la atención de todos con esa exclamación.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Le apoyo Xiao Mei - ¡Creo que incluso las predicciones pueden estar herradas algunas veces!

Ludwig quedó sorprendido por la seguridad que decían aquellas palabras - ¿Por qué son tan firmes en negarlo? ¿No podrían al menos considerarlo como una posibilidad?

La expresión de Yao cambio a una más depresiva – Es cuestión de vida o muerte para ellos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Todos ustedes, muestren sus manos – Ordeno Wang Yao a los chicos.

Los cuatro acompañantes del patriarca enseñaron sus manos a los dos extranjeros, tanto Kiku como Tao y Mei tenían unas marcas oscuras sobre sus manos, mientras que Yong Soo la tenía en su palma, si esas marcas se juntaran formarían un símbolo algo parecido al que ahora tiene Italia en su mano, todas marcas de ser Usuarios de alguna Joya con un poder.

- Entonces, - El primero en hablar fue Ludwig – los otros Guardianes que Kiku nos contó eran todos ustedes.

- ¿Es posible que varias personas tengan un contrato al mismo tiempo? – Le pregunto a Feliciano.

- Si remplazas el "Yo" con "Nosotros" en la encantación del contrato, entonces todas las personas tocando la Joya obtendrán el contrato – Respuesta sencilla e informativa por parte de Feliciano – Si ellos lo consiguen o no es una cosa diferente, creo.

- Ellos son las personas que dije quería que protegieras – Volvió a dar palabra el patriarca – Ellos se volvieron los sucesores hace más de diez años. Al principio iba a elegir solo uno de los cuatro, pero estuvieron en contra de detener el tiempo solo a unos de ellos. Ese es por qué decidí hacer a los cuatro Usuarios, pero nunca pensé que eso sería su final… (2)

- En otras palabra… Si ellos son los blancos, no puedes resguardar a los cuatro.

- Si ellos están en la capital imperial antes que aquí, tal vez todos puedan sobrevivir – Yao sabía que eran palabras algo crueles, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba – No sé si actualmente iría a ocurrir o no, pero quiero hacer algo al respecto.

- Muy bien – Dijo finalmente Ludwig – Voy a organizar una audiencia con Su Majestad. Aunque no sé qué ira a pasar de esa condición hasta que le consulte a él en la capital imperial. Desde que esto concierne vidas humanas, creo que Su Majestad dará una respuesta positiva.

- Si está decidido, - Todos voltearon a ver a Tao, quien durante toda la reunión estuvo en silencio, mostraba una cierta tristeza en sus palabras - ¿Entonces tendremos que dejar la villa…?

- … - Yong Soo se entristeció el saber que tendría que abandonar su hogar de toda la vida.

Kiku armo valor para poder ayudar en esta situación – Como es mi deber el ser el representante de Wang Yao, hare lo que sea que me tome para cumplirlo. No quiero morir sin por lo menos tratar de hacer algo.

- Kiku… - Mei fue quien entristeció esta vez al escuchar las valientes palabras de su hermano.

Ludwig le sonrió con respeto, por aquellas palabras tan maduras para un niño de su edad, o mejor dicho, por la edad que mostraba - Si es así como te sientes, eso ara las cosas fáciles. Mañana, vendrás con nosotros a Ramneyg. Dependiendo del resultado, enviare una paloma. (3) En caso de que tu condición sea aceptada, quiero que los tres faltantes partan inmediatamente.

- Muy bien – Yao acepto todo eso, sin rechistar a nada, era lo mejor que podía hacer – Kiku, harás todas las preparaciones inmediatamente.

- Sí, señor.

- Feliciano, puedes parar ahora.

- … ¿Qué? – Italia se perdió en toda esa charla que hubo, aunque ya procesado todo, paso por alto un pequeño detallito - ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Feliciano! ¡¿Cómo detengo esta cosa? ¡Olvide preguntarte!

- Oh, lo siento, estaba distraído – Feliciano estaba feliz de la vida pensando en otras cosas – La encantación de detenerlo es, "¡Yo, Feliciano Vargas, por este medio detengo esta memoria aquí!"

- ¡Gracias! – Italia ya se estaba preocupando mucho.

- … - Yao se quedó mirando fijamente el extraño comportamiento del chico castaño.

- Er… ¡Yo, Feliciano Vargas, por este medio detengo esta memoria aquí! – Otra vez la extraña luz blanca ilumino la habitación un momento, el trabajo de Italia ya había terminado.

- Gracias – Le dijo Ludwig – Hiciste un buen trabajo, mediador. ¿Volvamos a la posada ahora?

- ¡Sí! – Le respondió de lo más contento, todo salió bien después de todo.

Ambos marcharon no sin antes despedirse y dejar a los cuatro jóvenes pensando en que pronto tal vez debieran de abandonar su hogar, pero ellos estaban de acuerdo, la vida de todos es algo que vale más que el poder quedarse en su villa a esperar un destino tal vez horrible que terminaría en tragedia.

Apenas saliendo, Italia recordó que debía de preguntarle algo al patriarca de Saia - _¡Oh! ¡Olvide preguntarle al Señor Wang Yao como ir a otros mundos! – _Algo importante que no debería de habérsele olvídalo, pero al menos lo recordó antes de marcharse mañana por la mañana - ¡Lud! ¡Lud! – Le llamo antes de que se fuera de su vista.

- ¿Qué?

Intento hacer una buena excusa algo convincente - ¡Creo que deje algo en la habitación del Señor Wang Yao! ¡Iré a buscarlo! – Eso fue, intento.

Lud algo dudoso, decidió creerle – Solo no lo molestes.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Y volvió a entrar a esa gran casa esperando encontrar la respuesta que tanto esperaba, la forma de regresar a su querido mundo con su hermano y sus amigos.

* * *

><p>(1) Una oración que no entendí muy bien, pero creo que esa podría ser una buena traducción, en fin, la cosa decía "<strong>How come you have a Stone with a contract?<strong>" No sé, la encuentro extraña o yo soy la que no la entiende ._.

(2) No es por una duda de la traducción, solo quería dar una acotación de que allí se repetía dos veces una palabra, los que vieron bien eso seguro se dieron cuenta que decía "eso" o "**that**" dos veces ._.

(3) Ahora si es ayudita ._.U Allí decía "**I'll fly a pigeon**", y eso se que literalmente es "volare una paloma" … creo que no tiene sentido… o si? Alguien sabría una mejor traducción para eso?

Se que habran notado que Feli le dijo a Italia que debia decir un encanto antes de tener la marca, y que Italia cambiola oracion luego... bueno, es que ambas oraciones en ingles son distintas... no sabia que hacer asi que las deje como estaban esperando a ver si cambio una o la otra ... eso ._.

y tarde editar esto porque me quede leyendo "¡Zombies!", si les gusta la tematica cofcofyelUSAUKcofcof lo recomiendo :3

y me sigo disculpando, y me esforzare aun mas en el cole para que me devuelban mi PC y pueda actualizar mas rapido

**Review de animo para que suba mi promedio? :D**


End file.
